Touch Me
by floralteacups
Summary: "Where I go, when I go there/No more whispering anymore/Only hymns upon your lips;/A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to/shore.../Touch me-just like that./And that-oh, yeah-now, that's heaven./Now, that I like./God that's so nice."


Hello lovely people of FanFiction! Caty here bringing you smut. Hummelberry smut to be exact. This is for my best friend Charlie's birthday, and I'd like to take this moment to tell you how fucking amazing she is. She's the nicest person like, ever because she puts up with me and my crazy ass thinking I'm a cactus and drinking Italian soda like whoa. She's the Kurt to my Blaine, the Wendla to my Melchior, and the Jesse to my Andrew. So go wish her a happy birthday. Or I'll hurt you.

suzypeppers(dot)tumblr(dot)com

**Disclaimer: **I don't owe Glee. Fuck everything.

* * *

><p>Just because Kurt prefers a boy's lips against his doesn't mean he's gay. Just because it's a boy who gets his heart pounding, who he wants to hold hands with, who makes him stop and stare doesn't mean he's one hundred percent gay.<p>

Okay, it does. He's always been sure of his sexuality, never questioning that he liked boys and nothing else. Kurt considered himself a lot luckier than most boys his age when it came to the whole orientation thing. He was gay and that was that.

But if Kurt was gay, why did he so badly want to taste Rachel Barbra Berry's mouth? Why did he want to run his hands over her soft skin, to feel the curves of her body under his hands?

He had no idea. It felt almost unnatural for him, to want to kiss a girl. He'd always wanted to taste a _boy. _To feel a boy's body beneath him.

Kurt's sudden want for jutting hips instead of angular ones was surprising, especially to him.

But he keeps his fantasies to himself, never letting anyone know that it's Rachel's name that he moans out when he's in the bathroom, hand pumping up and down his cock, or that she's the one he imagines doing incredibly nasty and fantastic things to in his horomone filled dreams.

Because Kurt Hummel likes boys, and that's that.

* * *

><p>It's at a sleepover where Kurt sees Rachel's body for the first time.<p>

They're getting into their pajamas, Kurt already in his. He's sitting on Rachel's bed, eating a slice of pizza. Rachel is searching in her drawer for her pink sweat pants, allowing Kurt to steal glances of her perfect round ass without her knowledge.

"Aha! I finally got them," she says with a smirk and a satisfied tone in her voice. She turns around right after Kurt returns his gaze to the television, feigning interest in a reality TV show that neither of them really care about.

Rachel usually changes in the bathroom when Kurt's sleeping over. Even though he's gay, she's still uncomfortable changing in front of him, and he can understand that. He is still a guy after all.

But for some reason, Rachel pulls her shirt over her head, lightly tousling her hair, right in front of him. Her actions are casual, as if she changes in front of him everyday.

Kurt looks at her, her small waist the perfect size to wrap his arms around and pull her close. Her tanned skin is soft, he can tell that just from looking at it. He desperately wants to reach out and just _feel _her. To feel the warmth that is Rachel Berry's body underneath his slightly calloused hands.

She's looking down picking up the pajama top she's placed on the bed as she takes off her skirt. She's only in her bra and underwear now, the light yellow of the matching set accenting her skin, so much darker than Kurt's.

She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

Rachel changes into her pajamas, the deep pink going well with her skin.

"Are you ready for our annual Barbra Streisand movie marathon?" she asks Kurt, snuggling in next to him with a million dollar smile. A smile that artists wish they could capture; one that could cure cancer.

As Rachel's head falls into the crook of Kurt's neck, he can't help but feel his heart beat faster, his breath shorten. He's suddenly very much aware of everything he does, everything she does.

Rachel falls asleep first that night, curled up beside him in a little ball. Thoughts of the girl next to him race through his mind all night. Her perfect breasts, heaving up and down as she breathes silently. Her round ass, just screaming for him to reach out and touch it. Not to mention her thighs, the right size and all. He can't help but dream of what it's like to make them quiver.

Shaking his head, he tries to fall asleep, ignoring how suddenly hot he feels, sailing off to dream land, where he only finds more of Rachel. Much, _much, _more.

* * *

><p>His dream begins with Rachel next to him, dressed in pure white. Her face is decorated with a smirk, one that Kurt can't help but feel go straight to his already twitching cock. Her soft hands begin to rub his thigh, warm lips kissing his neck lightly. Kurt is silent, save for a few short gasps here and there. He's rendered speechless as she moves to his lips, sucking them softly, gaining more passion as things heat up.<p>

Suddenly, she's on his lap, straddeling him. She untucks his shirt, hands exploring the plains of his chest. Shirt being pulled over his head, she places her hands on his jeans, palming his erection through the dense material. Every touch sent sparks through his body, electricity coursing through his veins, all finding a source in Rachel's finger tips.

Soon enough his pants are unbuttoned, boxers pulled down with his cock springing out. She gets down from her position on his knees, spreading his legs apart. Rachel finds a comfortable position, and begins to stroke his length, drawing out the motions as if to tease him into oblivion.

And then she does it.

Her perfect mouth swallows his cock, focusing on sucking him. Her tongue licks the underside, her head bobbing up and down. Every suck, every touch, every lick brings Kurt one step closer to coming, but she knows the exact balance. Rachel looks up at him, big brown eyes practically tearing with lust, cock in mouth.

It's enough to almost make him come right on the spot.

But she stops, to Kurt's dismay. Smug, she manages to remove her dress, her small but firm breasts falling and bouncing. She somehow strips Kurt naked, pushing him down onto the bed. From his point of view, her erect nipples are in sight, fingers rolling them as she moans ever so slightly. Kurt's cock leaks pre-come as he watches her, desperately wanting to fuck her senseless.

But from the looks of things, she's going to do that herself.

His cock still out, she positions herself over it, the tip entering her. Twisting her body around, she rocks back and forth, going deeper and deeper each time. Kurt throws his head back, Rachel's name flowing out of his mouth naturally. As she moves up and down, he focuses on her breasts bouncing up and down with the motions she's carrying out. It's too hot for him, his breathing becoming shorter and shorter.

Rachel manages to fit his entire length into her, moaning out Kurt's name with a slew of other senseless words. She moves up and down faster, wanting to savor everything she's feeling at this moment. With a few more movements, Kurt's completely lost it, gripping the sheets. Both of their mouths transform into a perfect 'O' as they reach their climaxes, eyes rolling back into their heads.

Kurt's about to grab for her waist when he wakes up in a cold sweat, Rachel stirring in her sleep beside him. Sighing, his head falls back onto his pillow, heart beat ringing in his ears as he relaxes his brain and body.


End file.
